falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Empty soda bottle
Homebrewed Nuka-Cola |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =1 |value =1 |edid =SodaBottleEmpty01 |baseid = }} The empty soda bottle is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Uses ''Fallout 3'' The empty soda bottle only serves as a common form of Rock-It Launcher ammunition. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' You can squeeze the water out of two prickly pear fruits into an empty soda bottle to form a bottle of purified water which essentially is cactus water. In the Honest Hearts add-on, it is the required component for brewing Homebrewed Nuka-Cola. In Old World Blues, the Sink can turn this into a bottle of purified water. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * 88 in Metro Central * 67 in the Nuka-Cola plant, factory floor * 56 in the Museum station * 54 in the Foggy Bottom station * 54 in the Arlington utility * 51 in the Nuka-Cola truck southeast of Old Olney. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * They can be found throughout the wasteland. * Nine can be found in the gift shop of the Bison Steve Hotel. Another five can be found behind a locked door (hard) to the right of the entrance. * There are four in Goodsprings gas station where Ringo hides. * Fifteen can be found south of Nipton Road reststop in a broken down vehicle on the I-15 freeway road. * Four can be found in the Vikki and Vance Casino next to a Nuka-Cola vending machine. ** Three can be found behind the cashiers' office in the casino. * There are also six in front of Gibson scrap yard to the right, by the REPCONN "O" Chair in a box near Novac. ** Three can be found on a shelf in the scrapyard to the left of the entrance of the Gibson scrap yard garage. * There are four in the REPCONN headquarters' first floor, if you walk into the tour part, it's in the gift shop to the left, along with four lunchboxes. * There is a pyramid tower of them (11) guarded by a nightkin on top of the bridge on the way to the REPCONN test site. * There are 33 in No-bark's shack, which is located in Novac, although these must be stolen, with a loss of Karma. * Five empty soda bottles sit on a metal shelf in New Vegas Steel near the entrance. * There are several empty soda bottles in the guard shack as you first enter Primm, near two ammunition boxes and a bedroll. * Two can be found amongst the rubble of Griffin Wares sacked caravan. * Several can be found throughout the NCR Correctional Facility. Notes In-game, this bottle is different from the empty Nuka-Cola bottle. It weighs the same as an empty Nuka-Cola bottle but has a value of 1 cap instead of the Nuka-Cola's 2. It is identical in appearance to the empty Nuka-Cola bottle, and it even has the red Nuka-Cola label on it. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation items de:Leere Brauseflasche ru:Пустая бутылка из-под газировки uk:Пляшка з-під газованої води